1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for assembling a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Active matrix type liquid crystal displays display a moving picture using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element. The active matrix type liquid crystal displays have been implemented as televisions as well as display devices in portable devices, such as office equipment and computers, because of the thin profile of an active matrix type liquid crystal displays. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being rapidly replaced by active matrix type liquid crystal displays.
A liquid crystal display includes a board assembly including a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit irradiating light onto the liquid crystal display panel, and various chassis members for fixing the board assembly and the backlight unit. With the recent development of a fabrication technology and a driving technology of liquid crystal displays, the size and a definition of the liquid crystal displays have been increasing. However, because the large-sized chassis members have to be used in the large-sized liquid crystal display, material cost and distribution cost of the large-sized liquid crystal display increase. Further, the cost of an assembly equipment for assembling the chassis members, an occupying space of the assembly equipment, and the number of assembly worker required increase.